Angel's Time
by TheVoiceOnTheWind
Summary: When Rinoa has a bad dream where does she go? Where else? To her knight Squall Leonhart who's more than willing to comfort her. But what does the dream mean? Squall x Rinoa , Fluff, lemon-Requested fic for Rinny Leonhart!
1. Chapter 1 12:12

**A/N: Hey its Rushi again! Umm I'm writing my second story now this ones for my friend Rina -go read her story NOW!!- and it's a Squall x Rinoa one. Its gonna be a fluffy semi-lemony one more chapters later depending on how the reviewers feel about it. Although I will warn you, if its more then one chapter long, don't expect constant fluffiness. I can't handle it.**

**Ok I'm almost done with this impossibly long A/N but I want you guys to know**_** I don't own anything except the story line. That is **__**MINE**__**. Steal it and I will find you.**_

**Any ways…. Let's begin shall we?**

**~ Angels Time ~**

"Rinoa… you know that as SeeD they must kill you. Why do you believe what that pathetic man tells you?"

" How.. How are you here? I know we killed you! I saw you disappear!"

" _Do you believe everything you see?"_

" Squall said you were gone"

The voice in her dream chuckled sending chills down Rinoa heartily's spine

"Isn't that what you wanted to hear? Come Rinoa.. we shall create havoc together"

"No!"

Rinoa shot out of bed, tears streaming down her face as she heard the scream of fury echoing throughout her mind. Breathe sobbing, she scrambled out of her bed dragging along with her the blanket. She ran, trembling in fear and from the cold that seemed to surround her. Ran down the empty hallways of Balamb Garden as though _she_ were still there. Instinct took her to the one place, the only place, she felt _safe_.

Squall Leonhart lay in his bed, deeply sleeping when suddenly he found himself wide-awake, his arms full of weeping woman. He couldn't see her in the darkness of the night but he knew her scent, her shape. _Rinoa? _

" Rin, what? What happened?" he started to move her over a little so he could turn on his light but she clung to him, not willing to be moved.

" Don't. Please don't go. Hold on. Please, please, hold on."

" You're like ice." He dragged the blankets up around her trying to warm her, while also trying to find his wits. " Have you been outside? Rinoa what the hell were you doing?"

" no. no, no." she burrowed her head into him. "She came. She was in my head, in my dream. Not a dream. It was real, it had to have been real."

" Stop. Stop it." He took a firm grip on her shoulders " Rinoa!"

Her head jerked back, her breath came shuddering out. Squall saw the trail the tears had left down her face.

" Squall, please, it's so cold."

"I'm here..´ His tone and touch gentled while he brushed the tears from her eyes. He wrapped her in the blanket and pulled her close. "It was a dream, a nightmare, that's all"

" It wasn't. Look at me." She titled her head so her deep chocolate eyes met squalls stormy blue ones. " It wasn't just a dream Squall"

No, he realized. He could see it hadn't been a dream " tell me."

Rinoa drew in a shaky breath " It was an ordinary dream, just us, doing what we do everyday, then suddenly everyone was gone. And she was there. And it was so cold…." And she told him all of it.

"Rin, don't worry, I'm here, nothings going to happen to you" his stormy eyes reassuring her everything was all right, but….

" Are you sure squall? " she asked him, her eyes full of worry.

" Come on Rin, when do I lie to you? " Squall said smiling. He leaned down and kissed Rinoa's forehead. " I promise, you will be safe" he wiped the tears off her face again " now come on, stop crying, it doesn't suit you to be so sad, smile."

Rinoa leaned up to look into his eyes she slid her slender arms around his neck and squall felt himself being pulled in and felt Rinoa's sort breathe on his lips before she leaned in and closed the gap.

Squall put his arms around rinoa's waist and deepened the kiss, his arms trapping Rinoa to him. Squall pulled away and smirked down at Rinoa.

"Rin," he said softly in her ear. His smooth voice caused Rinoa to shiver, which only led to Squall smirking some more.

" Yes Squall?"

" I love you" he said smirking as he flipped her underneath him onto his mattress.

The clock on the side of his bed said 12:12, the Angel's Time

_**~ to be continued ~  
**_

**I know I know I suck right?? Weeelll tell me in reviews!!! I promise I'll write a smut scene if I get some kind of reviews for this I don't even care if they're just a ' nice job' I'll take it!!!!! So PLEASE review!!**

**~ Rushi ~**


	2. Chapter 2 11:11

_Ok… so I got some reviews-not too many though-but you guys are reading this… so I'll post chapter 2… if you want me to continue after this you know the drill… hopefully…T-T_

Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy 8, the characters or the copyrights.. I make no money from this fan-fiction, unfortunately. The plot _is _mine. _Don't_ steal it. Or I'll hunt you down. And _stab_ you… painfully… and yes.. I will. *smiles innocently* …Ok enough stalling! Dammit all!

WARNING: THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS GRAPHIC LEMONY SMUT! YOU'VE BEEN WARNED!

~~~ Chapter 2 : 11:11 ~~~

"I love you too…" She smiled at him. Squall lifted himself up and she saw pure lust in his eyes.

Rinoa's eyes widened. In the darkness of Squall's room they seemed like an endless abyss of black.

"I'm not sure this is a good idea" she whispered softly.

"You're right" Not wanting to dwell on this negative aspect Squall gently slid his fingers into her dark hair enjoying how it was a sharp contrast to his white sheets. " But the question is Rin, should I stop?"

She stared up at him, and saw that if she said yes he'd move and let her leave. That wasn't what Rinoa wanted.

" No, I -"

Rinoa didn't even get to finish her sentence, Squall's mouth covered hers in a tender kiss. The kiss was a soft whisper against her mouth. The feathery brushing of lips, the slow stroke of his tongue, the gentle nip of his teeth on her bottom lip was more temptation than a proper kiss, filled with promise than pressure. Squall leaned down into Rinoa's neck.

"I won't claim to be able to see the future, but I know what' going to be happening here" His lips brushed against her neck.

"What?" Her breath shuddered out as his teeth nipped her earlobe gently.

" I'm going to do things to you, Rinoa." His fingers skimmed over her collarbone." With you. Wicked , impossible, wonderful things." Watching his reflection in her darkened eyes he glided a fingertip her soft skin. "I'm going to take you places you've only dreamed of…

"And then I'm going to take you" He slipped a hand under the thin white nightdress she wore to cup her breast." And you, _mon coeur_, are going to love it"

My heart. Rinoa might not have spoken fluent French as Squall did, but she definitely recognized that endearment.

"I've been wanting to that since that night you dragged me onto the dance floor," He began lifting the nightgown , carefully sliding the silk past her head as though she was the most fragile thing in existence, and if he moved to quickly she might shatter in his arms." Pretending you wanted to see the Headmaster."

"I did want to see the headmaster"

"Perhaps" He bit down gently on the sensitive place where neck and shoulder joined , sending a rippling of anticipation racing through her. " But your secret lonely heart wanted me to do this."

His hand fisted in her hair, gently pulling her head back giving his mouth full access to her throat while his other hand tightened on her breast. When she trembled beneath him Squall smiled a slow, satisfied rouge's smile

He pulled the nightgown off completely and just stared at her. There was a tenderness in his gaze that Rinoa had never seen in the eyes of any man before. She'd never known this slow, glorious torment before in her life.

"Lovely" Squall's fingers brushed over her like whispers. He lowered his head, dampening her flesh as it sketched circles toward her nipple. Rinoa bit her lip to prevent herself from whimpering.

"Don't do that.." he returned his mouth to hers." Don't ever feel you should hold back anything, ever." his hands tempted, his mouth seduced, his tongue as it slid between her parted lips , promised. " I want to know I give you some pleasure."

"you do…always" she whispered on a ragged breath.

Rinoa felt his smile against her flesh.

He watched her again as the desire rose in her, watched her innermost feelings, witnessed firsthand how weak and needy he could make her feel.

She'd been surprised after her recent visit to Deling to discover she and her father had something in common: they both felt a need for control. The General had found it by wielding power while she'd chosen to lead a resistance group against Galbadian control in Timber.

But now, with Squall, she discovered there was something alluring about surrendering control and letting a man you trust push you to the outer limits of your sexuality.

Imagined fantasies of what he might be planning flashed inside her mind-erotic, vivid, demanding fantasies. It was wonderfully exciting.

"_Bon Dieu_, you're the most responsive woman I've ever known.

Rinoa refused to think of the other women he'd known. They were his past, she was the one he belonged to now.

"Only with you" she admitted on a ragged moan.

"_I know _" his lips tugged on her other nipple while he responded to the silent unconscious invitation of her body by pressing the heel of his hand to her.

"Arrogant beast" she muttered as desire sang in her blood

"It's not arrogance."

"Because its true? The way he was looking at her warmed Rinoa's blood. No one ever looked at her the way Squall did. With such vivid, focused intensity in his stormy eyes.

"No point in lying' _chere_, when we both know it's true." He continued to caress her body from her shoulders down to her knees." Because you've always had the same effect on me."

Her head was spinning , making it hard to think. To speak. Heat spread across her skin. Moisture pooled between her lax thighs.

"we're damn good together Rin, you and I." His tongue made a hot path down towards her stomach.

"Squall …"As the pressure built inside of her , Rinoa's hips moved restlessly." Please."

"Not yet," he lifted her hands above her head, holding them with one hand as he lowered his body hers, pressing her deeply into the mattress.

There was something erotic about being restrained while his fully dressed, fully aroused body moved up her naked one. Rin felt the thin material against her breasts , the small knot of the tie on his pants at her belly. The stony hardness of his erection.

He reminded her of a pirate. One with ravishment on his mind.

"What?" he asked against her mouth.

She hadn't realized she'd spoken out loud, but imprisoned underneath him ,by his strong gunblader hands , Rinoa wasn't going to hide anything from him. So she told him the truth.

"Ever since the mission in Timber, you've reminded me of an extremely moody pirate."

"Is that a good thing,: he kissed her again, deeper. "Or bad?" he continued to move on her, forward, then back.

"Bad. In a good way" The friction was driving Rinoa crazy.

"Good. " His tongue slid between her lips as his moved his hand moved down to her entrance. His hand began to move , slowly at first, increasing the pressure, escalating the speed, until breathless, Rin came in a long slow wave onto his hand.

The sigh shuddered out of her . He grinned wickedly, like the pirate Rinoa thought he could have been, then kissed her again.

"That's just for starters"

she murmured a soft sound of protest as he left the bed. Then watched, enthralled he began to undress, pulling off his shirt with one swift movement and quickly untying his pants, his eyes never leaving hers as he slid the knot undone. Squall Leonhart dressed was one thing but naked? Naked he was amazingly sexy.

If the world had been ending, if millions of Meteors had begun crashing down on Arkaina, if the evil sorceresses all came back to kill everyone, Rinoa would not have moved from the bed. Could not have dragged her eyes away from the spectacular sight of a nude, aroused Squall.

Needing him, she lifted herself to her knees and held out her arms to him, as he returned to the bed in that predatory stride which she loved. The mattress sank beneath his weight as they stared at each other for a few moments. He lowered her to the bed.

" Look at me, Rin." Squall took hold of her chin and locked his gaze with hers. " I want to watch your eyes when I take you. I want to see you."

Unable to deny him this, Rinoa's chocolate eyes remained fixed on his for a thrilling , suspended moment. Then he plunged into her with a force that left them both stunned and breathless.

Squall recovered first . He began rocking against her, thigh to thigh, chest to chest , mouth to mouth.

He was long and thick and rock hard. Rinoa's body stretched then tightened around him; her nails digging into his back as she wrapped her legs high around his waist to take him into her fully, her cries muffled by his ravenous mouth.

He was, as he promised, taking her, claiming her. Rinoa could not have been more branded if he'd burned his name into her hot flesh. And the whole time he never took his searing eyes off hers.

His movements quickened. His back arched, every muscle taut with relief.

This time they came together, Rinoa wept as a seemingly never-ending series of orgasms racked her body while Squall moaned a string of gloriously naughty sounding French words she couldn't understand.

He had no idea how long they lay there on the tangled sheets their bodies still entwined but she was still shuddering as he began to lever him self off of her.

She made a small sound of complaint and held on to him tightly.

"Don't go."

" Don't worry Rin, I won't. Ever."

The next day Squall sat in his office. It was friggin' hot! Just because Balamb was on the goddamn equator did not mean it had to be so damn hot! He opened his leather jacket and leaned back on the chair, thinking of the previous night. He smirked satisfied that he had made Rinoa not think of that horrific dream, but still … the content of the dream disturbed even him.

Was Ultimecia still alive? He thought he and his friends had ended her when they did the time compression.

" Commander? There's someone hear to see you." Xu's voice interrupted from the intercom. Squall didn't bother to sit up. Or to close his jacket. It was too damn hot.

" eh.. Send 'em in Xu."

" yessir." The intercom clicked off and Squall's office door opened. Rinoa slipped in quietly and just stared at him.

How was she supposed to have a decent conversation with him when he always looked so damn sexy for Hyne's sake?!

The clock said 11:11.

_hehe ... and yet again I end it._

_Gyahh!! I hated this. It felt like writing a frickin' cliché soap opera smut scene! . I tried to make it sweet and romantic whilst still keeping my lemoniness- is that a word?!- intact.. and well.. *sigh* this is the result. All well. Oh, yeah. I made Squall speak a little French. =^_^=_

_Oh, by the way this chapter is dedicated to Rinny Leonhart, and Mika Devil. Oh ...and the rest of my readers that actually reviewed. Thanks guys!_


	3. Chapter 3 1:23

**A/N: Ok, I'm so sorry. First I was distracted by my AP assignments, and then when I finally had this chapter almost finished, my ancient computer went and crashed. **_**Right **_**as I was about to transfer the files so I could download what I had written. I was so miserable. T-T So now, I have to get over it and rewrite! Yeah! Sorry, I'm trying to get myself pumped.. It's not working…By the way, the titles all refer to time – if you hadn't noticed- because of two reasons, one: I have a massive time paranoia, every time I look at a clock its numbers are in sequential order. And two: Well, it's Final Fantasy 8 isn't it? Time plays a large role in the storyline of the game, so it's only reasonable to have it play a role in the story I'm writing, ne?**

**Chapter 3: 1:23**

Rinoa found herself staring as Squall stretched out, his shirt stretching over his chest slightly as he sat up to see who it was. She just stared at him, almost forgetting the purpose of her visit to his office in the middle of the day.

* * *

_She stretched her hand over the cool sheets searching for Squall only to find the bed empty besides her body. She frowned and sat up looking around for any sign of him, she looked at the clock and let out a small sigh. It was 6:54 a.m. No way would Squall still be there. She stretched and slowly rolled out of the bed, her feet touching the cool floor of Squall's room with barely a sound. She stood and flicked on the light switch brightening the room instantly._

"_Rinoa.." a cold voice had Rinoa turning to the empty room. She shook her head slightly. _

" _Ok Rin, you're hearing thing now. Great" she muttered under her breath. She sighed and turned back to the way she was going just to see a glimpse of a deep purple. She jumped and blinked, and it was gone. "And seeing things too. Maybe you should go see the doctor." she stopped then started laughing when she realized she was talking to her self. " Hyne Rinoa. You're going to go crazy at this rate."_

_She grabbed the change of clothes she kept in Squall's room and walked to the bathroom to take a shower. She looked around before sliding the door closed and locking it carefully. _

_Fifteen minutes later Rinoa stepped out after a blissfully hot shower. She dressed and looked at her reflection in the mirror. She reached up and touched the smooth white lines running down her face and let out a soft sound of surprise dropping the blow dryer. Her dark eyes were now almost black and the markings on her face seemed to glow eerily. Her reflection gave a small sinister smile before the glass began to crack. A loud sizzling noise could be heard. Rinoa took a step back away from the mirror and crouched down as she waited for the mirror to shatter. _

_When she heard no sound she looked up slowly. Her eyes widened, as the mirror was perfectly intact. Not a crack in sight. Rinoa quickly stood up and began examining the mirror closely. She stole a glimpse at her own reflection, and sighed in relief. The pale skin was clear of any markings and her eyes were back to the warm chocolate brown color. She quickly dried her hair and rushed out of Squall's dormitory._

_She walked calmly down to the room they had assigned her and fed Angelo, who looked at her with concern in his dark eyes as he whined for attention. Rinoa laughed and reached down to scratch him in his favorite spot when he crouched and let out a low growl. _

_Rinoa was taken back and leaned back on her haunches. " What's wrong boy?" _

_Angelo let out a low whimper as he looked at his mistress with fear in his eyes._

" _See Rinoa… Even your loyal companion is untrustworthy. When will you see the truth? They'll betray you soon enough, and that's when you'll need me. They are SeeD after all." the cold voice said in the back of her head._

" _As if you'd now anything about them." She said quietly. The voice went silent and the cold feeling in the room faded away She looked at Angelo who had begun to lick her hand. She pet his head before she sat down next to him " Right Angelo?" The time was 9:45_

_Later ,after she left her room she decided she should go talk to Squall about what had happened. She left her room and smiled at Angelo " be back. Be good, 'Kay boy?" Angelo let out a bark of affirmation and Rinoa closed the door. _

_As she walked through the lobby of the Garden she smiled and waved at her friends Selphie and Zell. They waved back and immediately began arguing over who would get the first hotdog at lunch. She looked at the window to check her hair before she went to see Squall. She pushed her hair behind her ear slightly and smiled slightly._

_Rinoa began to walk towards the elevator when a sharp pain erupted in her head. She grabbed her head slightly and leaned against the wall. As fast as the pain had arrived it left. Rinoa took a deep breath and straightened her self up. She calmly walked into the elevator pressing the button for Squall's floor, ignoring the chilling laughter that echoed around her._

_

* * *

  
_

Squall looked at Rinoa with a soft smile. " Hey, what's up Rin?"

Rinoa took a deep breath before she began to speak " Squall, this morning something weird happened. Several things, actually." She said it slowly, trying to sound as calm as possible.

The smile faded off Squall's face as he rose from his chair and walked around the desk " Weird? Like what exactly Rin?"

She sighed and her hands clasped together as she prepared to explain everything. " Well, I heard _her _again. I think I saw her. And then, after I took a shower… I'm sorry but I'm not sure how to explain it really. But it was like my magyck began acting up. I thought your mirror was going to explode. Then Angelo growled at me, and all I kept hearing was her voice. It was like she was right behind me. The on my way here, there was a sudden burst of pain and I when it stopped I swear heard laughing."

She said it all quickly just wanting to get it over with. She looked at Squall hopeful he would know what was going on.

Squall's eyes were narrowed as he listened to what Rinoa was telling him. It made no sense whatsoever. In the time compression they killed Ultimicia. He was sure of it. He fought all four phases of her for Hyne's sake. She better be dead. He sighed " Honestly Rin? I have no idea what's going on."

Rinoa's face fell slightly. Even Squall didn't know. Well. To say the least, this sucked.

Squall opened his closed eyes and sighed. " Let's go ask him. He thinks he knows everything right? Maybe he can actually do something other then hit on anything female."

He was referring to none other then Irvine Kinneas, self-proclaimed lady's man and sharp shooter.

Rinoa smiled. Irvine may be a bit – okay more then a bit- of a pervert, but he was a really good person. And he was surprisingly smart, as well as a superior sniper. As far as Rinoa knew Irvine had only missed one shot. And that was because he couldn't shoot Edea.

She and Squall headed don to the cafeteria where no surprise Irvine was sitting surrounded by women. Selphie and Zell were also sitting near him but they were too busy wrestling over the last hot dog. It seemed Zell had gotten the first hotdog, so Selphie wanted the last one out of fairness.

" But the last one's the best Selph!" Zell cried out as Selphie grabbed it and triumphantly took a large bite out of her prize. Zell sank down in defeat and people began exchanging gil, obviously having wagered over who would win.

Rinoa shook her head and laughed under her breath at the ways of her friends.

Squall just sighed " Idiots. Why arte most of my friends idiots?" he asked exasperated.

Selphie looked up at him and swallowed the bite of hotdog "'cause. Without us, everyone would think you're nothing but a boring stiff emo guy. Like that guy in the video game I was playing last night." She said with a huge grin.

Squall smirked " I'd rather that truth be told. "

" Squally's so mean!" Selphie exclaimed and turned away pouting.

" Now, now Squall, is that any way to treat a lady?" came Irvine's smooth voice from the other end of the table. He smirked slightly.

" Lady? What lady? I don't see a lady. I see a duo of hyper idiots fighting over a hotdog." Squall responded straddling his chair casually. Rinoa smiled despite everything of that day.

" Hey! T's not just a hotdog! It's the _last_ hotdog!" Zell proclaimed indignantly.

"Any ways." Squall sighed. Back to business. " Rin, explain what happened, starting at last night."

"Aww what's the matter Squall? Not as satisfying as you could be" Irvine said smirking more.

Damn bastard. Squall thought smirking " Still more satisfying as you. But no. That's not it Irvine."

Rinoa smiled at the by play between them, waiting for Irvine's entourage to fade before explaining everything that had happened, starting from her dream all the way to the laughter. She didn't skimp any details and she noticed the worried glances between Zell and Selphie.

"So?" Squall asked Irvine after Rinoa was finished. " Know anything useful?"

Irvine just shook his head " Sorry man. I know a lot of weird stuff. But not much about sorceresses and how they work with the whole predecessors thing. Because, if you think about it, Ultimicia was both Edea and Rinoa's predecessor in a weird way."

Rinoa sighed and sank down into a chair. There goes that option. Irvine stood and walked over to Rinoa.

" Don't worry Darlin' I think I now a way you distract you from worrying about it." He said smirking lightly touching her am.

" Well, Irvine that's an interesting offer, but I'm afraid I'll have to pass." She laughed and went to playfully bat his arm away, when a sudden blast of white light filled the cafeteria, blinding everyone. Irvine slammed into the wall behind them with a soft groan.

"Rinny!" " Irvine!" " Rinoa!" Simultaneous yells echoed through the room as Rinoa slid boneless to floor and Irvine slumped over against the wall. The wall clock clinked the seconds past as it read 1:23 exactly.

**A/N: Ok! That's all for today! It's not nearly as good as it was before. Not nearly at much detailing.... But hey, it's still ok right? Sorry for the ending. I think I did pretty good with the characterization of Zell and the others. Don't worry Quistis will show up. Eventually. Ok, I'm not a huge Quistis fan. But that's ok~! I'll put her in somehow. So. Tell me what you think in a nice long, happy review. Any flames will be used to slow roast the bodies of my enemies over a deep pit. Geez. I'm a bit sadistic today aren't I? Well, until next time, Ja ne!**

**~Rushi**


End file.
